Key to her heart
by DragonDemon18
Summary: Clary is a 15 year old girl living in the big city. When she meets a pair of friends, can she open her heart after her terrible past?
1. Chapter 1

Key to her heart chapter 1

**Hello my lovely reviewers! This is the official chapter one of key to her heart by me, dragondemon18. I am in love with the mortal instruments so I was inspired to write a fanfic about them. I hate jace but I love simon he is a total sweetheart. This story is rated T for bloody gore mostly. Please enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. I just like to humiliate them haha**

-line break-

Clary Fray could never call herself a normal teenager. With her stepdad being a werewolf, her mom a shadowhunter, her father a criminal, and her friend a warlock, she can safely say she is not your average girl. She was walking down her street towards her home when she bumped into two people. She fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of her. She looked up at the two and almost fainted in shock. Standing in front of her were two amazingly hot and sexy men around her age. The sexy one with black hair and glasses leaned down and offered his hand.

"are you alright Madame?"

Clary blushed furiously and nodded as she softly took his hand and let this sexy man help her up.

"by the angel Simon did you have to knock a pretty little thing like her down?"

Clary looked at the other boy, he was ok but not as sexy as the black haired boy, now named Simon.

"um… I'm very sorry for running into you two… um could I get your names…?"

Both of the boys smiled and nodded. The blond boy took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly.

"I'm Jace Harondale. But you can call me whatever you like gorgeous."

He winked at her before stepping away. Clary had the urge to wipe the concrete with his face. She looked at the one with glasses and blushed as he locked his eyes with her.

"I'm Simon. It's a pleasure to meet you, even under such unfortunate circumstances."

He leaned forward and kissed her hand on the spot Jace had before as she felt I warm glow go through her body as his touch.

"I'm Clary. Clary Fray. Its nice to meet you too Simon."

Jace cleared his throat.

"oh… and you Jace." She really didn't care what golden boy's name was.

"Well miss clary, shall we walk you home?"

Clary smiled at simon and nodded.

"thank you."

As they all walked to her house together, none of them noticed a pair of golden wolf eyes watching the three of them.

-another line break-

**Dragondemon18: thanks you so much for reading guys! This is my first story so don't kill me. And can anybody tell me what simon's last name is? I forgot…. –sweatdrop-**

**Clary: hey Why did I have to talk to arrogant asshole over there? –points to jace-**

**Dragondemon18: cause it made it the perfect opportunity to humiliate that arrogant asshole. –grins evily-**

**Simon, Clary and Jace: -shudder-**

**Simon: please R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Key to her heart chapter 2

**Hello again my wonderful reviewers. This is the 2nd chapter of key to her heart by me, dragondemon18. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. If you don't like Simon x clary pairings, then don't read this and go read some other pairing like clary x jace. –gags- gross. **

**Simon: oh so your finally putting me with clary.**

**Jace: why does he have to be with her?! I'm the sexy one! –Attempts to flex muscles and fails epically- **

**Clary, Dragondemon18: -gags from him gross attempt- **

**Clary: Simon's way hotter then you Jace!**

**Dragondemon18: on with the story while I kill jace with this butcher knife. –pulls out knife-**

**Jace: -runs like the wimp he is-**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own mortal instruments. –Sniffles-**

-Line break-

As the trio walked towards Clary's house, Clary felt like someone was watching them. She turned around and saw wolf eyes.

"Luke this isn't what you think it is. They bumped into me and are walking home."

The wolf turned into a man with black jeans and he was pulling on a black muscle shirt.

"Sorry Clary. But I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"So you followed me home."

"Yes."

Clary groaned to herself as Simon and Jace just stared at her stepfather.

"Luke, you can't stalk me 24/7! I need privacy! Just like you and mom!"

All three boys shuddered at the mental image.

"Clary your mother wanted you home an hour ago and you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I think I left it at Magnus's house Luke."

"Oh, pretty boy's house."

The two boys looked at clary.

"Pretty boy?"

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Luke be nice. Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he isn't normal."

Clary turned to the two boys, thanked them for walking with her, then turned on her heel and walked home towards her house where she would yell at both her mother and Luke for stalking her. Jace turned to Simon and smirked at him.

"Back off Simon, I'm going to make that beautiful babe mine."

Simon laughed at his notion.

"Good luck with that golden boy."

Both boys walked towards the institute together, not knowing that something dangerous lurked in the shadows, and not just a over protective stepfather.

-another line break-

**Dragondemon18: thank you for reading this story and I'm sorry it's so short! But this is the update I promised to my reviewers. **

**Clary: maybe me and Simon can finally get together! –daydreams-**

**Jace: unlikely. You'll be with me dear. –winks-**

**Dragon, Clary: -gag-**

**Simon: please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Key to her heart chapter 3**

**Dragondemon18: hello my lovely reviewers! I'm back! But sadly after this update I will be unable to continue until I graduate from school. But as soon as I do, I will have more time to write stories! **

**Clary: get on with it! I want to see Simon again!**

**Simon: and I want to see clary. **

**Jace: I want to win clary's heart! -attempts to flirt with clary-**

**Clary: -gags-**

**Simon: Dragondemon18 doesn't own mortal instruments. If she did, I would still be human and would be with clary. **

-line break-

As the two men walked past an abandoned alleyway, the glowing golden eyes turned out to be Magnus's cat chairman meow. The cat transformed into a handsome young man with golden eyes and black hair an was wearing a grey suit.

(A/N: the cat transforming to human is my own idea! It is not in the book! Oh by the way in this fic, Simon is a shadow hunter as well.)

He picked up his briefcase and followed the boys at a safe distance so that it wouldn't seem like he was following them. As they went into the institute, he changed back into a cat and ran back home where Magnus the warlock was waiting for news.

Clary was in her room, laying on her bed like some depressed teenager who found out she couldn't go to a party. She sighed and sat up as she marched over to her door.

"Luke I know you're there. I don't want o talk to you. I said I'm fine!"

Clary smacked the door where she knew his ear would be. She heard a man/wolf howl of pain and she smiles to herself, knowing that Luke regretted putting his highly sensitive wolf ear to her door.

"Oww clary! I had my wolf ear activated!"

"We'll you wouldn't have that problem if you hadn't put it to my door now would you?!"

Luke sighed and left to go talk to her mother, Jocelyn. Clary waited until his footsteps faded to call her best friend, Isabelle. She and clary had been introduced to each other by Magnus Bane. Isabelle knew him from her brother and Magnus's partner, Alec. Clary waited 5 seconds before the phone was picked up by Alec.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Alec it's clary. Is Isabelle there by any chance?"

"Yeah let me get her."

Alec placed the phone beside the machine and went to Isabelle's room.

"Hey Isabelle. Clary's on the phone for you."

Isabelle passed him in a blur of black, silver and gold.

"Hey clary how are you?!"

"I'm good. Hey wanna come over? I'm bored and am not allowed out of the house."

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there. Open your window."

Isabelle hang up and went to grab her bag before leaving.

**Dragondemon18: Well how was that for my chapter 3? I will update sometime after June 6th so please be patient with me!**

**Clary: Yay! I get to see Isabelle! -jumps up an down in joy-**

**Simon: creepy cat...**

**Jace: plea-**

**Clary: Simon says that part!**

**Simon: please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Key to her heart chapter 4

Dragondemon18: hello my readers! This is chapter 4 of key to her heart. I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoy writing it! -grins-

Clary: are me and Simon going to meet again dragon?

Dragon: yes you are.

Jace: when will you love me clary?

Simon: back off jace.

Clary: Simon! -tackles him to the ground-

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments. I only enjoy reading the books and making this fanfiction.

-line break-

Clary woke up from her five minute nap to a tapping noise on her window. She slowly rose from her bed, fixed her hair, and walked over to her window, and saw it was Isabelle. She quickly and skillfully opened her window and pulled her inside before shutting the window. Isabelle landed on the ground under her window with a soft thump.

"Ow. Jeeze clary did you have to throw me on the ground?!"

"Sorry izzy. But I had no choice. I knew you would want to hear about what happened to me today."

Isabelle perked her head up.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

When clary was looking anywhere but at Isabelle, she squealed with delight and hugged clary tightly.

"Izzy... Choking... Not breathing..."

Isabelle quickly let her go.

"Sorry Clare-bear. So who is this boy you like?"

"Well... He has black hair, glasses, and the most amazing eyes that you could get lost in."

Isabelle stared at clary as if she was insane.

"Clary?! That's my cousin, Simon!"

(A/N: Simon , Alec, max and Isabelle are related and jace and Simon are parrabati.)

Clary stared at Isabelle like she had grown a second head.

"Are you shitting me?! He's hot and you never introduced us?!"

Isabelle frowned.

"Sorry. Want me to call him now?"

"No duh!"

Isabelle whipped out her pitch black phone and typed in Simon's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Izzy?"

"Hey Simon. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Izzy, I'm not interested. I already met someo-"

"Just get here. I'll text you the address."

Isabelle hung up and texted Simon the address. A few minutes later, Simon knocked on the door of clary's house. Clary walked down and opened the door.

"Clary?!"

"Hello Simon."

-line break-

Dragon: wow I had fun writing that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Simon: I finally saw clary!

Jace: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Clary: yuck...

Simon: please R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

Key to her heart chapter 5

Dragondemon18: well guys I am back! Sorry if I update too slowly. School stress I really getting to me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Clary: what about me and Simon?

Simon: we are in the same building silly.

Jace: hey baby. -winks at clary-

Clary: -shudders- ew...

Disclaimer: I, DragonDemon18, do not own mortal instruments. I just like to play with the characters.

(A/N: if you guys want a lemon in this story, I am very uncomfortable writing lemons and if you wish to write up a lemon for me, I would be eternally grateful!)

-line break-

Simon just stood there at clary's front door, jaw on the floor in shock from seeing her. He looked her over, making sure she was real.

"Hey Simon. Glad you could make it cousin!"

Isabelle waltzed in after yelling her greeting. She grinned at clary.

"Clare-bear, this is my cousin Simon. Simon, my best friend clary. Be nice you two. I need to run somewhere."

With that said, Isabelle grabbed her black leather purse and left, leaving Simon and clary alone in the house. Since this was Isabelle's plan to get them hooked up, she decided to take a walk downtown and see what there was.

(A/N: if anybody has a male OOC that they wish for me to add to the story, please PM me and let me know.)

Simon was sitting on clary's couch, thanking his lucky stars. They decided to watch a horror movie. The Shining. Right when his face broke through the door, clary gasped and buried her face in Simon's shoulder, shaking with freight. Simon held her close while whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Clary it's ok. It's not real. I'm here for you."

Clary looked up at him and blushed at how close their faces were to each other. Simon brushed a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear as one hand settled at her waist. Slowly, as if time had slowed down, they leaned towards each other, their breaths mingling softly as their lips barely touched before a giant werewolf crashed into the living room, throwing Simon away from clary and hovering over her. Simon immediately took action, drawing a blade from his bag he had. Clary tried to run to him.

" Simon no! That's my step father, Luke! Don't hurt him!"

Luke growled at Simon.

"Clary he attacked me! How am I supposed to know what Luke's wolf looks like?!"

Clary sighed and had Luke calm down.

"He's over protective of me."

"Obviously."

"He treats me like I'm his own daughter. "

"I can understand that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault clary."

Simon walked over to her and gave clary a hug, causing Luke to growl.

"Oh hush you big pup."

Clary giggled at this and kissed Simon's cheek.

"It's late."

"Yeah I should get home. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Simon gave clary a hug, slipping something into her back pocket before leaving. Clary turned to Luke and glared at him.

"Your mess, you clean."

She walked to her room and took out what simon had slipped into her back pocket. It was a piece of paper. She unfolded it and chuckled at the contents.

"Oh Simon."

He had left his cell phone number.

-line break-

DD18: well I hope you all liked this chapter!

Clary: Simon kissed me! -jumps up and down like a fan girl-

Simon: -blushing slightly-

Jace: hey I wasn't in this!

Clary: no duh genius.

Simon: please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Key to her heart chapter 6**

**DragonDemon18: hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry about being so slow! My summer is very booked! Anyway, I hope you guys like this story! **

**Clary: what's gonna happen?**

**Jace: you'll date me of course.**

**Simon: in your dreams, pretty boy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments. **

**'Blah' = text**

**"Blah" = speak**

**-line break-**

**Simon was walking home, smiling to himself since he gave clary his number. Sure enough, his phone vibrated. He quickly pulled it out and saw an unknown number. He opened his phone and read the text. **

**'Very clever of you to put your number in my back pocket.'**

**Simon grinned and sent a response. **

**'Well I want to be able to talk to a beautiful girl such as yourself.'**

**Simon pressed send and waited an agonizing 5 minutes before he got a response. **

**'Very cute Simon. So what are you doing?'**

**He smirked and ran back to her house and waited under her window. **

**'Look under your bedroom window.'**

**He typed as quick as he can before pressing send. **

**He heard the window open and smiled when clary's head popped out. She grinned and motioned him to climb up. He grabbed the branches of the tree and climbed up to see her.**

**"Simon?! What are you doing here?!"**

**Simon smiled and sat on her window ledge. **

**"What? I can't come and sweep you off your feet?"**

**He grinned as he teased her. Clary rolled her eyes and let Simon inside her room. **

**"If Luke catches you here, your dead."**

**"It's worth it to see you."**

**Clary smiled at him as they continued to talk all throughout the night into the early hours of morning.**

**-line break-**

**DragonDemon18: thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Jace: you said I would be in this chapter!**

**Clary: I don't like you Jeeze!**

**Simon: stay away from my girl jace. -holds clary- please rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Key to her heart chapter 7**

**DD18: hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to but my computer died and I only have so much time to write. But here is chapter 7! **

**Clary: about time! I've been waiting forever to be with Simon!**

**DD18: oh hush you'll see him!**

**Simon: hey don't talk to her that way!**

**Jace: when will I be in?! **

**DD18: ugh get of my back jace!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own mortal instruments. **

**-line break-**

**Clary woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. Not the best way to wake up but there you go. She turned her back towards the light and laid her head on her firm, warm, breathing pillow. Wait... BREATHING?! She quickly sat up and almost slapped herself in the face when she realized that Simon had fallen asleep with her last night. She smiled and settled back into the curve of Simon's arm. Luke, however, was unaware of clary's visitor, and went to check up on her. **

**(A/N: just to let you guys know Simon sleeps shirtless and clary slept in a tank top so the next scene is cleared up. They didn't do what your thinking you perverts!)**

**When he walked in, all he saw was a shirtless boy, clary's head uncovered by the blanket, and that the two were in the same bed. He glared at the boy in clary's bed before stalking over to him and pulling him out of the bed and slamming him against the wall, effectively making Any man within 3 miles shit his pants at the noise. **

**"you bastard! You pedofile! How dare you defile my poor innocent Clarissa?! I should cut off your balls!"**

**Simon, at this point was effectively awake and confused. One moment he was holding clary as they drifted off to sleep, another moment he is slammed against the wall by her stepfather and being cussed out and... Did he just threaten to cut his balls off? Oh no he didn't!**

**"Sir, I'm not trying to take advantage of clary! I'd rather protect her then take advantage of her! We didn't have sex you crazy old man!"**

**Simon ran towards Luke as Luke ran towards Simon. Both were about to collide when suddenly clary stepped in between them. They both saw her and tried to avoid her, but Luke hit her stomach and Simon hit her left arm. Clary was sent crashing through the window of the two story home. Luke called 911 while Simon jumped down and ran to clary. **

**-line break-**

**DD18: hey guys I'm sorry for cutting off the story like this but my writer's block is attacking cruelly and I have nothing to write. **

**Clary: -hits Simon on the head- Simon why did you do that?!**

**Simon: ow! Don't blame me! Blame Luke!**

**Luke: I did nothing of the sort!**

**Jace: clary my lo-**

**DD18: -knocks jace out with a shovel- down boy!**

**Simon: please R&R! **


End file.
